The Undercover Mages
by K-popLover891
Summary: The FairyTail guild are hired by Gakuen Alice when the AAO go too far, murdering a large number of students. In need of help, the FairyTail guild decide to help, but what's this? Becoming an undercover student? How would they be able to manage their double lifestyle? Rated T for Mild Language.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so let me explain. I always write my fanfiction onto my phone and decide whether I should upload them or not. I had written this months ago when I was on a FairyTail marathon, making me hyped, and I wrote ALOT of this story. So... tell me what you think about the first chapter. Good, bad, whatever. I accept anything everything, except lies, flames and negativity. When I say negativity, I mean insulting yourself, calling yourself a bad writer. I HATE getting reviews like that. BE POSITIVE, IF YOU'RE A NEW AUTHOR! Well, I'm pretty bad myself, so... yah.

Ignore my half-hearted introduction to the story, I really hope you enjoy it!

I don't think anyone wants to know this but... I GOT THE HIGHEST IN MY SCIENCE TEST! - I'm an epic fail in science - WHOOPIE! *ahem* sorry, please carry on with a story!

DISCLAIMER: Yes I do own *censored* and *censored* for *censored* sake! :P

* * *

"All of you better be listening, you brats!" Makarov's voice boomed loudly.

The whole Fairy Tail guild froze and turned to the small bearded man who founded the guild.

"Now, will the mages under the age of 19 follow me?" he ordered, walking out of the entrance. Murmurs were echoing everywhere.

"Natsu! What did you do this time?!" Gray hissed.

"Shut up, stripper!" he glared.

"NOW, YOU BRATS! WE HAVEN'T GOT ALL YEAR!" Makarov shouted loudly.

They all scurried outside while they could only wonder why the old man was making such a fuss.

"Ne, Lucy," Levy linked arms with her best friend in the guild. "What do you think is happening?"

"I don't know, we're probably getting in trouble again because of Natsu and Gray." she shrugged, also wondering.

"Meh, probably." Levy agreed. "Wendy!"

Wendy turned around, a question mark above her head. "Huh?"

"Come here!" Levy motioned with her hand and the twelve year old followed obediently.

"Why do you think he's calling us?"

"Don't know, but we're going to find out!" she said cheerfully.

"Right, you guys have all been hired for a mission."

Everyone's eyes widened and Erza spoke out.

"A-All of us?! Master, that's just crazy! We can't-!"

"Hush, I'm explaining. We've been hired by a school in another country called Japan."

Ooh's were heard all around.

"The job may even last for two years." he shrugged. "But that isn't the point. The point is that all of you will be going undercover as gifted students with the power called alices."

"Alices?" they all repeated and Levy suddenly stepped forward, standing beside Makarov.

"Master, I've read about alices. It's similar to magic, only its passed down to ordinary people through genetics when super cells in the human body begin to multiply. Every human has a certain number of supercells, but these particularly gifted people have an abnormal amount, making them have supernatural powers. It's not an art we can learn, unlike magic. Right, master?"

"You are correct, Levy." he nodded.

"But master, what exactly is the point of this job?" Levy's eyebrows furrowed.

"This particular school is being targeted by an organization called the Anti Alice Organization that even managed to kill some of the students just recently." As he said that, gasps were heard. "Your job is to protect the school at all costs, which is why we had to use you young people."

"Eh…." They all shivered.

"But that's two whole years, master!" Natsu groaned. "I'm gonna miss this place!"

"Yeah!" they all agreed including Levy.

"Master, I have a question." Erza lifted her hand.

"How do we disguise ourselves amongst the students, when we ourselves don't have alices?"

"The principal will tell you what alices you'll have according to the type of magic you use." he clasped his hands together. "Now all of you get packing. You're leaving at midnight."

"EH?!" they all gaped. "We can't pack two years worth of clothes in that time!"

"They have shopping malls over there, and since you're being hired, you'll get money to spend over there."

"Ah, there's nothing to worry about!" they all grinned contently, walking back to their homes.

Makarov went back inside to be greeted with the elder lot.

"Master, are you sure about this?" Macao looked at him and Makarov nodded.

"ARGH! Why can't we be younger?!" Jet whined. "LEVY!"

Droy copied him. "LEVY~!"

"Shut it, you two. We'll be keeping in contact with them you know." Macao glared.

"It's that less lively without all the young ones…" Gildarts added in.

"Sorry, master. I'm backing out on this one." Cana took a large swig of beer, wiping her mouth after a drip leaked.

"My daughter isn't leaving!" Gildarts hugged her.

"Dad…" she pushed him away.

"Bye master!" We'll see you at the guild later!" Mira waved, her sister Lisanna beside her.

* * *

xX~8 hours later~Xx

A fog began to appear in the guild, scaring everyone. Suddenly, a young man with silver hair appeared from amongst the foggy mist. Instantly turning to Jet - who shivered – with a smile, he eyed him up and down.

"May I speak to the guildmaster?" he asked politely.

"S-sure." He smiled. "Master, someone's here for you!"

Makarov walked out from his office, looking up at the tall young man. "Ah, you must be one of the three principals!"

"Yes. Masachika Shiki, middle school principal. Pleasure to meet you." He bowed, only making Makarov return the bow.

"You're here pretty early…" Makarov looked at his watch. "I thought you were arriving around 12:00?"

"I wanted to give them the details about the mission before we set off. I trust you told them the basics?"

"Of course!" Makarov laughed. "Please take a seat."

"Thank you."

Mira, who had just seen Shiki and Makarov talking, quickly ran to the bar. "Ah, hello! Would you like some beer?"

"Water will do fine." He smiled kindly and Mira offered him a full glass. "Your name?"

"Mira-Jane Strauss. Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. "This is my sister, Lisanna." She pointed to her sister beside her.

"Ah, hi there." Lisanna bowed her head slightly.

Soon, everyone was flooding in and saw Shiki sitting down.

"I trust everyone has arrived?" he looked over at Makarov, who nodded. Shiki stood up and introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you all." He bowed and they all bowed back.

"As you've all heard, you do know you'll be going undercover, correct?"

They all nodded in response.

"Which is why when we teleport there, some of your exterior will change. When I say exterior, I mean your age. Unless… you want to change genders?" he said jokingly, making them all laugh. "Actually, that isn't a bad-!"

They all shook their heads vigorously.

Lucy's eyes narrowed in thought as she raised her hand. "Doesn't that mean you could've hired some older ones?"

"Well… how do I say this…. You'd fit in more because of the similar age between you and the normal students, whereas a 30 year old in a bunch of kids… Nah, don't really think so." they all laughed at his explanation. "I'll maybe consider it if we need more backup."

He turned towards Cana, Gajeel, Jet and Droy. Cana lowered her head, scratching it.

"Some of you will be put into Elementary classes, Middle School classes and High School classes. There are a different variety of shops at our shopping malls so you won't have to be worried of lacking anything. About the money… you guys will get slightly more than an average student. The most you guys can spend in a week is 100 rabbits, unless you save up." he finished. "Any questions?"

"What are rabbits?"

"They are the currency of the school."

They all gasped in amazement. The school had its own damn currency, how crazy was that?!

"Anymore questions?"

They all stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a no. That's fine. I will give you this last 30 minutes to say your goodbyes. Chop chop!" He clapped his hands together.

Macao shed tears as his 12 year old son hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you, little guy." Macao patted his head.

"I'll miss you too, dad." Romeo cried. Tears were running down both father's and son's faces.

"LEVY!" Jet and Droy hugged her tightly.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Levy bawled. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE YOUNGER TOO, HUH?!"

"Onii-chan!" Lisanna and Mira hugged Elfman tightly with tears in their eyes.

"Lisanna, Mira!" He hugged them back.

"NATSU, GRAY! COME HERE!" Happy teared up.

"No, you come over!" Happy flew over to Natsu and Gray who hugged him.

"G-Gray, I'll miss you! A-And Natsu too!" Happy bawled.

"Wendy!" Carla flew over to her. "I-I'll miss you so much… Lucy, you come here too!"

Lucy rushed over, tearing up at Carla and hugged her tightly.

"LUCY!" Happy cried. "GIVE ME A HUG TOO!"

"Come here, you idiot! Don't read my novels when I'm not here." she squeezed him into a hug.

"HAI!" Happy saluted sadly.

Erza looked at them all with a small smile spread on her lips. She suddenly felt a familiar pair of strong arms around her.

"I heard about it, you know, you leaving. Thought I should say bye." she heard from behind her, spying on that little blue spike of hair peeking out from the corner of her eye.

She lowered her head, gripping him tight. "Jellal…"

"I have to go…" she heard his voice echo in her ear. She felt his smooth lips land on her cheek, then suddenly his body warmth against hers had disappeared. She smiled widely, a lone tear escaping her one eye.

She noticed that Shiki had been watching her from afar and she nodded her head to assure him.

"All of you, come here." Makarov called with tears in his eyes.

"MASTER!" All the youths cried, running over to hug him.

"I'LL MISS ALL YOU STUPID BRATS!"

Shiki's eyes crinkled with a smile. They really were a family, weren't they?

"Levy." Gajeel called quietly from the corner of the guild.

"G-Gajeel…" she hugged him. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you too." He held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry to disturb but… we have to go now." Shiki stood up as he received a telepathetic message from the other principals. "All of you, hold hands and become a circle. Don't forget to put all your belongings in the middle."

They all held hands with swollen eyes, their bags making a mountain in the middle of the circle.

"R-Romeo, don't cry!" Wendy wiped his tears away with her hand.

"Its nothing." He wiped them all away and held hers and Natsu's hand tightly.

"We'll be leaving now. Bye, Fairy Tail guild." Shiki smiled before they all disappeared into thin air.

Cries were heard from all over the guild.

"Bisca, please don't cry!" Al held her. She only cried harder into his chest.

Cana wiped away a tear, staring at her beer distastefully. She pushed it away a little. "Tch…"

The Fairy Tail guild was enveloped in a sad silence.

* * *

PREVIEW:

**"Urgh, I've got a he-SQUEAKY VOICE!"**

**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"**

**"Erza, where are you?!"**

**"...I'm here!"**

**"HOLY SHIT, YOU SCARED ME!"**

END OF PREVIEW. (loool, crappest preview everrr!)

* * *

Hope you liked, please follow, review and favourite this story! :) Bye bye!

Signing off, K-popLover891!


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving at Alice Academy!

At Alice Academy

All of them were sprawled on the floor including Shiki – and their bags. It was currently 11am in Japan.

"We're here." He stood up, but they remained on the floor of the Hana-Hime den.

"I feel wie-GAH, MY VOICE IS SQUEAKY!" Natsu sat up. "Gray, we're both tiny!"

Gray sat up and clutched his head tightly. "Damn, I've got a-SQUEAKY VOICE!"

Natsu cleared his throat a couple times.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia hugged him. "I'm small too!

Lucy looked down at herself. "Damn, Natsu! We're the Elementary kids!" Even though she was in Elementary, her assets were still pretty big.

"Don't forget me." Mira smiled beside them. "It feels nice to be living as a child again!"

"It sure does!" Lucy grinned.

"LUCY!" Lucy faceplanted into a pair of breasts. "I'm so old!"

"WENDY?!" Lucy looked at her, shocked.

"Damn, I feel like Dad." Romeo said in a deep voice. He was taller than Shiki while Wendy was up to Romeo's ear. They looked like the perfect couple.

Lucy, Juvia, Mira, Natsu and Gray were all shorter than Wendy.

"NATSU!" Wendy hugged him next. "Can't we swap?!"

"Wendy, I can't breathe!" he choked out.

"Sorry…"

"Me and Levy aren't that different." Lisanna pointed out cheerfully. "We're in middle school!"

"Oh. Em. Gee! Yay!" Levy hugged her.

"Where's Erza?" Gray asked curiously, looking around. They all stood up, looking around.

"Shiki-san, where's Erza?" Lucy asked.

"She's over there." He pointed to a small girl next to Mira.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU SCARED ME, ERZA!" Mira jumped, taking a deep breath.

"GAH! Erza, you're tiny!" they all pointed.

"No shit, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes – which looked totally adorable. "I'm a toddler."

"Aww~!" Lucy hugged her. Natsu and Gray smirked to themselves, scheming their evil plans to attack Erza.

"Shiki, I'm the strongest here. This small body will restrict me if I ever need to fight." She looked down at her chubby hands.

"Hmm. I understand." A flash of light surrounded her body and she suddenly became an attractive woman in her mid-twenties. Gray blushed unconsciously.

"Do you want to be a teacher?" he looked at her. "I'll give you a choice."

"A high school student. I need to take care of these young guys." She pointed a long finger at Romeo and Wendy.

"Understood."

Another flash of light surrounded her body and she turned back to her original age of 19.

"That's not fair!" Natsu stomped. "Erza had a choi-!" Lucy held a hand to his mouth, shutting him up.

"Now that I think about it… there's a little too many people in Elementary." He put his hand to his chin. "This will settle it. Mira-Jane to Middle School, no more changes."

Mira turned into a middle schooler and squealed.

"Yay! Lisanna, Levy, lets huddle!" the three squealed and done a group hug. The three were a little shorter than Wendy's shoulder.

"I'll introduce the principals. Hii-sama, Yukihara-san, please come in." the two higher ups came in and Shiki bowed, the guild following behind.

"Guys, meet Kazumi Yukihara, high school principal, with the most authority." He bowed and they all bowed back.

"And the new Elementary Principal, Hii-sama." She bowed her head slightly as she was in bad health, but they bowed fully anyway.

Erza lifted her hand.

"Yes?"

"About the alices… What do we do about that?"

"Ah yes, if you would please line up so we can assign your alices." Principal Yukihara ordered politely and the followed. They lined up from Elementary all the way to High School in a straight, single file line.

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Alice" Natsu fist punched the air.

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Alice." Gray smirked.

"Juvia Lockser, Water Alice." Juvia smiled.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Summoning Alice." Lucy held her keys tightly with a determined grin.

"Middle School. Mira-Jane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss, Strength alice." They both done a high five.

"Levy McGarden, Solid Script Alice." Levy frowned. Hers didn't sound as cool as everyone else's. The two sisters hugged her, hoping it would make her feel better.

"High School. Romeo Combolt, Fire Alice." He turned to Natsu and they both done a fiery fist pump.

"Wendy Marvell, Wind Alice." She smiled and hugged Erza.

"Erza Scarlet, Armor Alice." She nodded her head.

"Will the two dragon slayers step forward, please?" Hii-sama said and they both stepped up at once.

"Hii-sama, we don't have much ti-!" Shiki was cut off.

"Beautiful children, aren't they?" she gave them a kind smile, patting their heads. "They all are beautiful."

Lucy blushed, feeling a bit self-concious.

"Hii-sama, we really need to get this over and done with, the kids seem tired. You do know that the time-zone is diferrent, don't you?" he said hurriedly.

"Well I don't recall ever telling you to stop." She huffed. He sweatdropped, pushing away her remark.

"You will be teleported to your rooms, so grab your bags." With a snap of his fingers, they all disappeared in thin air.

Hii-sama gripped her head tightly, nearly falling.

"WOAH!" Principal Yukihara quickly caught her.

"Whats wrong?!" Shiki checked her pulse and temperature.

"I-Its an extremely strong presence, those kids…. Prepare them for a… calamity…" her words never came out properly so they only understood in pauses.

Natsu materialised in his own bedroom. He put his bag down and began to explore the unfamiliar room. He noticed there were three parts to his room, the kitchen, the living/bedroom and the large bathroom.

"Damn, this is awesome! I don't cook though…" he sweat dropped seeing the modern cooker. Exiting the kitchen, he entered the bathroom.

"THIS IS HUUUGE!" he stared at the Jacuzzi in the middle of the bathroom. Looking towards the sink, he was glad that a toothbrush, soap and shampoo was already provided – not to mention expensive brands.

Then he came back to where he first started, the bedroom. There was a large TV built into the wall that you could watch on the king-sized bed; there was a small, comfy sofa; a large balcony and a large study desk with a laptop.

"GAHAHAHA~! This is awesome!" he jumped on his bed, hearing a paper crumple beneath him. "Huh?"

He rolled off, quickly looking at the paper where two key were laying side by side nearby.

"Welcome, Natsu Dragneel. Here are two keys." He read out and rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"Keep one with you at all times and the second is your spare key. Your friends live in the same corridor as you. Gray and Juvia are to the right and Lucy is to the left…" he read on. "…I'll go see Lucy then."

He grabbed both of his keys and shut the door behind him before knocking on Lucy's door.

"Come in!" Lucy said cheerily.

"Lucy, the rooms are so awesome!" he grinned.

"Yeah, the Jacuzzi is lovely, but… If only Happy was here…" she said sadly.

"Well, Happy would have wanted us to have fun!" Natsu laughed.

"Yeah…" she smiled.

"Anyway, I want you to keep my spare keys, in case I lose mine." He placed it into her hands.

"Oh, here have mine too then!" she handed hers.

"Well, I'm going back. Bye!" he shut the door behind him and stood in the corridor. Through the corner of his eye, he saw a raven haired boy entering his room.

"Huh, don't know him." He shrugged, walking into his room.

* * *

PREVIEW: THERE IS NO PREVIEW! Sorry, guys! ^^ I don't know, the previews aren't really working out for me!

...Are my chapters getting more half-hearted? I hope not... GAH, who gives a damn about what I think anyway? Hope you enjoyed, and I would absolutely LOVE it if you could review, because it just lets me know that you spent the time and effort just to write me a review! Please note that you'll also be losing the calories of the food you just ate AND will be providing another human being a happy smile! :D *fake facts, don't judge me*

...Well that was rando-I like being random. Anyhoo, ciao and see ya later, alligator! ;D

Signing off, K-PopLover891!


End file.
